


Tales of a lonely Dragon

by PauThide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Transformation, Army, Awkward Romance, Battle, Castles, Comedy, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demons, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Dragonspeak, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf, Elf Culture & Customs, Empire, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Free Orcs, Gen, Gods, Gore, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Novel, Old Kingdom Mythology, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Platonic Romance, Queen - Freeform, Rebels, Ro - Freeform, Romance, Slavery, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Torture, Transformation, Villains, Violence, War, dragon - Freeform, dragongirl, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of times dragons where created by the gods, but as the time pass and many wars only one remains as he sleep for hundred of years how he would react to a new world, knowing that he is the last of his kind and can't hear the voices of his creators, what he would do? what he would do in a world so different from the one he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tales of a Lonely Dragon

 

Prologue

 

It's been so long since I saw one of my kind, by the creator I don't even remember the last time I heard of my old friends, I’m not surprise it's been 15.000 years since the great war of the gods, now it's seen more like a myth that never happen, even I doubt it happen, I am the last of my kind, in the old days I was the greatest among my brethren, but now doesn’t even matter anymore I live a lonely life, time to time I leave my home, a cold cave and watch the world and see the other species, I have a lot time to spare, when I am bored I just sleep, probably for years but I can't live my life sleeping all the time.. well I can if I want to, time for me it's just a joke, but well I am bored and once again I will see how the world is doing, it should be fun right?.

 

 

“Well, I slept for probably 10 years, Buaahhhhh lest do some exercises” Eliazor move away from his cave, his big wings and strong long tail became blue, it was his color but it was more like blue diamonds and other beautiful crystals, long horns, he was big, he had big fangs that were visible and his eyes were golden, his entire body shine when the sun hit him.

 

“Wow well look at that a very beautiful day, amazing good day to fly” he move his big wings and with an amazing speed he left the ground, he flew through the sky it look so natural to him, troughs mountains, rivers, forest he flew between all that.

 

“Wow, I forgot how amazing this world is, I shouldn’t sleep for hundred of years no more”

“Yes, I feel it I will, yes I will ROAR” he roar with so power that the entire clouds that were next to him disappear.

“Oh, nice I feel good now” he as he flew over the mountains something brought his attention, he saw a small village a human village, he stop and sit on a small mountain and look, the eyes of a dragon could see from miles away without problem, he look with curiosity at the small village.

 

“Oh humans, such a small specie but they are everywhere…. Mmm what is that?” he saw that in the middle of the town was a stature of a men ridding a dragon.

“A human ridding a dragon?….. HAHAHAHAHAHA that would never happened not in a million years hahahahhah, humans are funny, yes they are” he kept laughing as he look the stature, then again he saw something, the town was on fire he saw some humans in armor attacking the little town.

“Eh, A raid? Mmm, it's seem that the town is being attack, non of my business.” he said he stood up and look for a last time the town, he saw how the soldiers were slaughtering the people, he was prepare to leave but something didn't let him.

 

“Really….. I should have stay in the cave, by the creators why do I have to be a good dragon. Good grief”

 

 

 

 

 

“Any way I will just scare them, probably they will run off” he flew to the town.

 

 

 

The small town of Cobblestone, it was a small but beautiful town there wasn’t much to do there, but being in the center of the trade route of many kingdoms it was normal to see many people from many place that stay there for the night, it was part of a small kingdom call Dalion, it was not weird that bandits seek to raid such a profitable town, but they chose the wrong moment to do so.

 

“Please take everything but don't harm us¡¡” an old lady yell

 

“Silence you old gag or I kill you.” the citizen were being push to the middle of the town, in front of the statue.

 

“Now all of you don't move from here unless you want to die, we going to take all your stuff and leave, and for the men don't try to be a hero, if you do something we are going to kill you all understand¡¡”

 

“Mom I am scared¡”

“Shh darling it's all right, they will leave as soon the take what they want please don't look¡”

“But daddy, daddy it's not moving”

“Don't look, don't look” the mother try so hard to cover the little girl eyes, but she was seeing everything.

 

The bandits were taking everything they saw, house by house the many of the were watching the villagers.

 

“What it's this, a dragon?…. Hahahahaahha those things don't exist” one of the bandits shout laughing

“So stupid those things are legends for kids hahahaa why there is a statue in the middle of the town¡?”

“YOU BASTARD” from the crowd of the scared citizen a young boy shout.

“Eh, who the fuck are you kiddo?”

“That's is my grandfather Droko the dragon hunter¡¡” the young kid with red hair, blue eyes look at the bandit direct to the eyes.

“are you stupid?… dragons don't exist you old man is a liar”

“HE IS NOT, I WILL YOU” the kid trow himself at him but a young lady stop him

“Dorian WHAT ARE YOU DOING”

“SISTER LET ME GO”

“DORIAN NO”

“you brat you should listen to you beautiful sister, I don't like killing kids but now”

“hey girl come here.” he grab Dorian sister while he kick him away.

“Lest have fun, shall we?”

“no, please leave me”

“Hey guys what you say?, you don't think she is pretty?” the other bandits agreed and shout many thing.

“Leave my sister¡¡” Dorian trow a rock and hit the guy in the head, he was using a helmet but still made him angry.

 

“YOU BRAT” he pull out his sword

“NO, PLEASE NO” Dorian sister try to stop him.

“AWAY FROM ME BITCH¡” he attack her slicing her shoulder.

“SISTER¡”

“Dorian run, please run” her sister was laying in the ground with a huge wound.

“You see kiddo, now ruin my fun…. Well I can still use her dead body, but you I will kill you”

“DORIAN RUN¡¡” the bandit was going to kill the kid who was standing in the ground in cold as he just couldn't run from the bandit, afraid he was very afraid.

 

When he was going to hit the final blow, the earth, the sky everything around tremble a long dark figure emerge from the sky, a roar so intense that broke the windows from every house in the town.

 

“WHAT IS THAT?¡¡” the bandits shouted in horror, as the dark figure flew over them and then landed on in the middle of the town.

 

“IT'S, IT'S, IT'S”

“DRAGON¡” the bandits droped everything on the ground, shields, swords and everything they hold and ran away, only few stay still they couldn't believe it, the dragon barely fit there.

 

_**Dam, I'm to fat only half of my body fit in this small town, well look bad ass yes I have to look bad ass this is my first time in front of humans so I have to leave an amazing impression.** _

 

He thought to himself, as everyone that was in front of him look petrified, then he knew for certain that they had never seen a dragon before.

 

“Delion Zu'ol Laer Mo…… Zeen K” the dragon spoke in such a weird language.

 

_**I am making this one up, this is not how dragons talk but they will never know.** _

 

“You human leave and NEVER COME BACK¡¡” the bandit let a cry as he run away, probably he shit himself.

 

_**Dam I look so cool, arghh this make me blush I am so cool, indeed.** _

 

Eliazor in his mind was blushing and want to take his wing and cover his faces, then he saw how the little kid was screaming.

 

“Sister please, SISTER PLEASE¡¡”

“Dorian please take care of your sister..”

“NO PLEASE NO”

 

Eliazor saw it, he have seen more death and destruction than any one, he knew how it felt to lose someone and this kid was experience it at first hand now, the kid look up to the dragon as everyone around him was still on shock, he was still scared, this immense dragon was standing in front of him looking at him with those golden eyes, he remember something that his grandfather told him that dragons will grant you a wish if you manage to speak one word on their language.

 

Dorian stood up and look at the dragon directly as everyone was screaming to him to not get close.

 

“I AM DORIAN, GRANDSON OF DROKO THE DRAGON HUNTER”

 

 

_**The fuck with this kid, dragon hunter what?** _

 

“I heard those words, LEGENDS SAY IF I SAID ONE WORD ON YOUR LANGUAGE YOU WILL GRANT ME A WISH”

 

 

 _ **Eh? since when, the fuck is with humans¡¡**_ Eliazor couldn’t believe what he just heard from the mouth of the kid, but he looked at this kid with fire on his eyes, watching the dying person next to the kid, Eliazor understood what he wanted, so he play along only because this kid brought his attention.

 

“Speak human” Eliazor spoke with a deep voice, and then the kid look at him and said one word.

 

“Daka'rth” Eliazor was in shock, that was a dragon word, not those thing he mumble in the beginning, this was a real dragon word, he look with surprise at the kid he didn't expect that, he thought the kid would say something weird and he would have agreed to save his sister but to actually said a dragon word.

 

“SO, YOU WILL GRANT ME A WISH?” the kid shout, Eliazor look at him as he snap out the with a deep voice he asked.

 

“Kid, where did you learn that from?”

“From my grandfather, it mean something like wind right?”

“Yes, now then what is your wish little one?”

“SAVE MY SISTER” Eliazor knew it, things like magic was something so natural for a dragon it was like breathing, things like live and death were nothing to him but he have rules to follow when is about reviving people, but is been a long time he didn't care about what could happened, he rose his paw and said some words on his dragon dialect.

 

“Kar' Daert Zok Ak” a blue light came from his paw and envelope the kid sister healing her from all wounds, the girl woke up.

 

“SISTER YOU ARE HERE” the kid cry so much, his sister didn't knew what just happened then she scream as she saw the giant dragon in front of her.

 

“DORIAN RUN, RUN¡¡” the girl shouted.

“Sister don't worry, he help us”

“Eh?” the girl look in shock and scared.

 

The kid stand up and surprisingly with a smile grant the dragon.

“I AM DORIAN GRANDSON OF DROKO THE DRAGON HUNTER”

 

Eliazor couldn’t believe while everyone else was on shock, petrified, scared of him this little kid was smiling at him, some how this brought a smile to Eliazor.

 

“Eliazor is my name” when he said those words, his name everyone jaws drop.

“Eliazor?….. ELIAZOR? THE ELIAZOR THE GREATEST AMONG ALL DRAGONS?”

 

Eliazor look more surprise that some how that the kid knew his name, it's been so many thousands of years but now he did a good deed, it was time to leave before something else happened.

“WAIT PLEASE, WAIT” the kid shout but Eliazor flew away so fast thinking to himself what happened, some questions begging, how the kids knew a dragon word and why he seems to know his name.

 

“Bahhh, I should have stay on the cave good grief, now I have done it” Eliazor said in a very annoying tone.

“Well what is done is done, lest go I am tired now….. I guess a will sleep for a couple years”

 

Eliazor reach his cave, the same old cold cave as he went inside he look for the last time outside an indeed a very beautiful world.

 

“I told him my name and he seems to know it…… I hope I didn’t do something I will regret it later, by the creators my lady would have punish me by now, well she is not here……. Like all of them, just me all alone” Eliazor settle to sleep, looking around the cave in the walls where many paintings and in the corners where mountains of gold and many other precious things, didn't need them but it was a reminder of time that happened a long ago.

 

“I will sleep, when I wake up I would not remember any of this…… and the world would forget about me…. Yes.”

 

Full of sadness Eliazor went to sleep hoping for a better day a day were the creators would make the call so he could join them, to his lady and be able to sleep next to her once again, a tear appear on the dragons eye as he went to sleep.


	2. Tales of a lonely Dragon Ep I 10 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wisphers of his lady woke him up, as soon he realize that his help could be ask to this new world, new face arrive as old ones, time have pass but the memories remain a group march to the cave of the dragon in seek of help, how will Eliazor the dragon react? what would be his answer?

10 years later  
Ep I

in the cold lonely cave, things seems to have stop in time, the walls with beautiful paintings of the creators, old dragons in all their glory, memories of an ancient time, it's seem to be silence only echos of something big breathing, in the shadows a dragon deep in dream, the dragon skin seems to be made of crystals and other beautiful gems, the skin look the most beautiful blue you can ever see, it was like looking to the sky.

 

“Eliazor my dear, it's time for you to wake up and help them” words came, the voice was something mythical, like whispers in ancient language like echos, a big breeze came from the cave holes where you could see light.

“My Eliazor, it's time you have to wake up” the mythical light seems to embrace the dragon, like a mother hug her children.

Eliazor the dragon woke up so fast, he recognize this feeling he could never forget it no matter how many thousand of years pass by, he recognize the smell, the warm, the feeling of his lady calling him.

He open his golden eyes, searching around the cave when he heard the voice again calling him with his name.

“Eliazor you must help them” the whispers seems to vanish slowly in to the nothingness.

“My lady, please don't leave me alone……..what duty you want me to do?” Eliazor spoke with a warm voice, looking to the light that slowly start vanishing.

“Help them, the races of this world need to unite for what comes, Eliazor you're the last one….. you're the herald of this world and the guardian help them to achieve peace”

“My lady…. Don't leave me by my self”

“You're not alone my children, you were never alone” 

the light vanish complete, Eliazor couldn’t believe what happened, a mix of feelings invade his hearth, he didn't knew what to feel, happiness that his lady spoke again, sadness or confusion, he look at the paints around the cave, thinking carefully about what his lady told him to do, his duty, his new mission.

“help them…… all of them?” Eliazor thought to himself, then something strike his sense.

“Someone is coming” he could feel the presences of all living things around him, the reason why he chose to live in a cave to high in the mountains it's to be able to ignore all this presences.

“3,4 no there are more than 4, they are very close” he didn't what was happening, his lady spoke to him and now some one is getting close to where he lives, he thought to himself what to do since they where getting very close.

“If they are enemies…… I will hide and see who are they first” he did, behind big pillars he hide, the cave was pretty large, he was very big it was only natural to find a big cave where he could sleep and it was dark, his dragon eyes could see in the dark with not problem at all, so he hide and wait.

 

He wait no even an hour, until he saw a group of warriors entering to the cave.

 

“I can't see a thing, it's really dark…. Hey Kaila can you do something about it?”

“I will, I have some torchs”

“Silence we are making to much noise”

“Yeah yeah you don't have to be rude Dorian”

“Are you sure about this place Simon?”

“Yes your highness, the legends said that this is the place”

 

Eliazor was carefully watching this group as they start moving more and more inside of the cave,.

“Dana you're moving to slow”

“Eh me? You're the one who move slow Simon.”

“Oh it's me sorry Dana, Simon.”

“Finn are you scared?

“Eh no, of course no your highness I am part of the royal guard….. we are fearless men¡¡”

“Yeah, yeah…. Wait a minute look at this… this paints”

the group look at the painting of a dragon on the wall.

“Amazing it's huge¡¡”

“Hey Dorian, this is Eliazor?”

“Yeah…….. although he is way bigger in person, so much bigger”

“Unbelievable, to think we thought that dragons where just a myth…. The incident 10 years ago prove that wrong….. if we manage to have a dragon on our side the tides of the war could change¡”

“Finn, you think we could obligate him to listen to us?…. Dragons only listen to the gods and only to them”

“Yeah, I know Simon but-”

“We are here to ask him……and hope for the best”

“Yes your highness”

“Dorian you are the only person in the world to have spoke with him…. What is he like?”

“Well, I was a kid but I still remember so clearly…. His voice was calm yet cold, they way he look at me was more of…. How do I explain it, it's when you watch a puppy or something, I feel like he was looking at me as I was a puppy or something, but I don't think he hate humans, he didn't kill a single bandit that day.”

“Good to know, that he is human friendly…. The last thing we need is an evil dragon.”

 

In the darkness Eliazor was still watching, he now remembered the name.

That kid, by the creators I knew I will regret sooner or later, dam now what should I do?…..hey wait.

“For the gods, look at this.”

“Are those treasures?”

the group of humans look at the mountains of gold and treasures, probably the biggest the have ever seen.

“Your highness this is even bigger that what the kingdom have¡¡”

“Hey Dana, Kaila want some of it?… I don't think that Eliazor the greatest would mind if we take some right?”

Those humans have no respect for some one else stuff¡ those are mine, they are gift of the past¡¡

“Hey Dorian look at this sword, it's made of diamonds” 

“Finn, leave those things we don't wan--”

they heard something, something big moving in the shadows a powerful voice could be heard.

“Those are mine, please leave them where you find them”

they group of humans look in horror how from the shadows, the enormous dragon appear, with golden eyes.

“Careful your highness behind me¡¡”  
“Everyone on fighting position¡¡”

“Don't you think is rude to invade someone else home and try to steal from it?”

“Everyone stand still, Finn leave the sword”

as soon he said that Eliazor and Dorian look at each other, like the first time.

“It's an honor to see you again Eliazor the greatest”

“You're the kid from the past”

“It's been 10 years since that, a lot has change.”

“I must know how did you find my whereabouts, this place is very old.” Eliazor slowly move his big wings, he became more visible for the humans as he move to them, meanwhile the rest still in a defence position, one of the girl was still pointing her bow to him.

“Now, now you can hurt yourself with that young girl, be careful” the girl was trembling, Dorian convince her to put the bow down like the others, he convince them to relax a little.

“you must understand is their first time seeing a dragon up front” Dorian said with a gently smile on his face.

“I am not surprise.”

“Well, how do we find you…. It was not easy it took years to find you, there where traces of this and many other caves that where use a temples in the old times, it was matter of time to find the one you live in”

“And why may I ask, is the reason of this crusade?”

“We need your help…… all of us need your help”

When he said that Eliazor, begin to remember the words of his lady, he was still with a mix of feelings but he understood that this was not a coincidence, it was all to perfect but before he said anything else, he must know what kind of help.

“My help…. Why should I help you humans?” he said with an arrogant voice, he look them down something very easy to do, he didn't want to act in such a way but he needed to understand their convictions, so he play the roll of an arrogant to see where this go.

“Why should I Eliazor, listen to any of you mortals?” as the look at each other, with grinds of their faces, Dorian still look at him with a smile, in Eliazor mind he couldn’t understand what was with that human.

“Please help us” a young lady approach holding her hands tights, slowly but firmly walking step by step.

“Your highness¡¡”  
“It's okay Finn, I need to do this my self” this lady took away her coat and a visible blond long hair appear, with blue eyes and a beautiful white skin she kneel in front of him.

“Please all mighty Eliazor, help us we need your help to defeat our enemies”

this scene make Eliazor blush on his mind, being call all mighty was new to him deep on his mind he wanted to hid under his big wings, but he keep listen.

“Our people are dying in this brutal war, we need to stop to face our common enemies.”

“And what enemies are you speaking of?”

“Demons”  
When she said that, Eliazor close his eyes and in a blink he felt everything around him, through the mountains, rives and sky he let his consciousness fly to the deepest places in search of the demons, then he felt it some dark and evil, he remembered this feelings, he felt disgusted then he knew she was speaking the true, he open his eyes for him all that happened in a blink but know he knew.

“Why human, why does your people fight each other insteed of the demons?”

“Humans are divide by many kingdoms, there is not union.”

“And the other races?….. the elfs, dwarfs and more what about them.?”

the silence was her answer, he understood enough now but still, this was quite strange, demons in the old times they where nothing more than pawns, his memory still remember, the times he face with his creators, the arch demons were everywhere in the past, he didn't knew yet if this was the job of one of them but he knew that his mission was clear now, his lady has spoke, now again he would fight for the creators and bring peace, something inside him make him feel happy about it, he had purpose once more, he felt excited and so he close his eyes one more and for the last time he look at his cave, this lonely cave knowing it was time to leave.

“Then what are we waiting for?” when he said those words, everyone look at him, Dorian shout with battle cry, the others fell to the ground on their knees they didn't believe what just happened and the princess look at the dragon and start crying, her tears where tears of happiness.

“I told you he would help¡¡”

“I can't….. I can't believe it”

“By the gods, we did it”

“Now, now don't start crying all of you…. Make me feel bad” Eliazor spoke while one of his wings cover his face.

“It's just that we have been searching for years…… to actually made it and that you're willing to help it's just to perfect” the princess say, while cleaning her tears slowly.

“I must know what it's your name human princess”

“My names Amelia Rivington III princess of the Revent Kingdom”

“And your companions?”

“Finn Mecea royal guard of the princess.” he had freckles with dark short hair and brown eyes, he had a shield made of silver with a beautiful flower on it a symbol of the royal guard, his swords was nothing special, as for his armor was a silver plate armor.

“My names is Dana Feen from the kingdom of Freenlorth, she had two daggers and a bow, she had short curly green hair, her eyes were blue and she had a rather expose armor, probably to move faster, her legs where kind expose and her back as well, but she had the same cape as the rest.

“My name is Simon Aerlor, I'm a priest of the high church of Lilian” he was a middle age men with short brown hair, brown eyes and he didn't have a weapon, only a big staff with some white robes as clothes.

“My names is Kaila, from the wood elf of Silen, Melianor´der” she had long violet hair, with deep golden eyes, she was using as staff as well, but the different it's that she present herself kneeling before Eliazor.

“Melianor'der…. A name I haven't heard in a long time.”

“What does it mean?” The princess ask confuse

“That's how my people call him, he the first and the last…. The herald, the most powerful of all, the right hand of the gods, the—” before she could finish Eliazor stop her, those titles didn't mean a thing, but to hear them was kind embarrassing.

“It's enough child of the forest, just call me Eliazor.”

the elf with red cheeks agreed and she stand up, while looking at the dragon.

“And you all ready know me, Dorian Amer” he look at Eliazor, his red hair and blue eyes match his attitude, Eliazor could swear that was the look of an arrogant but kind like it.

“You all must be tired, I don't know exactly how far have you travel but it most have been a long journey, please rest.”

“I don't think we have time to--”

“young princess, time will pass you need to rest.” the princess bow her head and agreed.

“But this is a cave, I mean I know you can sleep here, but us…. I don't think we can find rocks as comfortable as you do.”

“Finn that's rude” Dana spoke.

“Ha ha ha you look that door there?”

“Oh, yes”

“Go inside there, remember this use to be a temple a long time ago, I think there is still some beds and a place where you can take a shower I believe.”

as soon he said that all of the look at each other and the went in to see by them self, their jaw drop when they saw those rooms, they look clean to clean.

“this is amazing, beds it's been quite a long time since I have sleep on one of this”

They all went to that room and saw the beds, they joke around about how long they could sleep and such except one, Dorian was still in front of Eliazor, he look at him. He knew he wanted something.

“You want to ask something don't you.”

“Thank you.” Dorian kneel in front of him, the only thing Eliazor could think, “Not this again”.

“For saving my sister 10 years ago, I couldn’t thank you then.”

Eliazor remember now, he was surprise.

“How is she doing?”

“She is fine, she married and have children, she also wanted to say thank you for helping her.”

“I see.”

Then when Eliazor was about to said something the rest appear so excited about what they found on the room, there was a room with a huge spring, he couldn’t believe there was such a thing, well he haven’t seen that room in thousand of years.

“Thank to this we can finally take a bath¡¡” Dana shout and all bow to Eliazor once more, he was kind getting use to.

“Don't worry, rest and take a bath you all deserved.”

“Oh, do you use this facilities?” Finn asked.

“Did you take baths?….. I mean your size….. how do you fit there?” everyone start shouting to Finn, for being rude.  
Now that he thinks about it, he have to do something about that.

“Mmm now that you said it…. I need to do something about my size don't you think?”

Everyone look at him, they didn't knew what to except.

“Ah I know.” he move his pawns around and his big wings cover his entire body, a shining light appear all around, everyone didn't knew what was going on, everything disappear the big dragon was not longer there.

“What happened?¡.”

“Where is Eliazor?” everyone star looking around, then a voice came a warm, soft voice, it was different it was not the voice of a dragon but more of a woman.

“What you think about this, this size it's better no?” everyone look, they didn't knew how to react.

A beautiful woman appear in front of them, with a long blue hair, white pale skin that shine just like diamonds, she had two little horns, long tail that look more like it was made with precious stones just like the horns and her eyes where golden, like emeralds they didn't look human at all since the pupil had a reptilian shape.

Everyone was frezze, they didn’t know what to say or to think.

“Eliazor…. It that you?” Dorian ask with a tremble voice.

“Eh, of course…. Why?”

“No, no it's just I didn’t knew you where a girl”

“Eh….I am a dragon I don't have gender, but yes I chose this form because I believe is better form me I think.”

“Yeah but….. but”

“Eh..?”

Eliazor ask he didn't knew what was wrong with them, then he saw the girls next to them who rush to her with their capes on hand and throw it at her.

“Hey, why you thrown your capes at me?”

“Because you're naked¡¡”

“Oh… It's that a big deal?”

“Yes for a lady it is¡¡” the princess shout as she cover her with the cape.

“Mortals costumes are very troublesome.”

On the mind of Eliazor, she now was thinking what she got herself in to, remembering the words of her lady, she was sure that something big was coming and she most be prepare, but also it was the first time she was about to spend time with more living things, even so they are humans and elfs, probably more will join as time past by, some how she felt happy, now loneliness was something from the past, she was a not alone anymore.


	3. Tales of a lonely Dragon Ep II The long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group walk away from the cave their adventure start as the travel back to the kingdom, with Eliazor on their side there is still hope for the races of the World to come together and join forces to face a common enemy.

Chapter II

The long way home

It was then, when everybody leave the cave well rested and fresh for the travel to home, it was the kingdom Revent the one they where going to, in terms it was a few weeks on foot, in the cave Finn was asking if they could mount Eliazor and fly to the kingdom but Eliazor only laugh, the idea was ridiculous he agreed to help them but that was something else, “Not in a million years” Eliazor said with a big smile but some how now he was getting a curious feeling, this is the first time that she was walking, in two feet to said at least, it was the first time as well that she could see the world from the ground, everything was new, fresh and bright.

“Amazing, this is amazing” Eliazor was walking slowly, looking all around meticulously.  
“Eliazor eh, lady Eliazor what's going on?” Amelia was looking quite surprise, she was watching a mythical beast made from the gods themselves acting like a kid, some how she felt a warm feeling on her chest, she could only think about how cute she look.

“Oh, oh nothing it's new to me, I have never look this perceptive in the past, so to see this at close, it quite amazing.” as she grab a flow Eliazor smell it carefully then she felt something on her nose and sooner than leader she sneeze.

“Eh, bless you” Amelia said.

“oh, okay mmm oh yeah you call me lady?”

“Oh, well yeah calling you only by name feel a little weird, disrespectful to say at least does it bother you?”

“Oh, well I don't mind actually”  
“I believe it to Melianor'der, it disrespectful to only call you by name” Kaila said, she agreed to her, Eliazor or Melianor'der as her people call her, was a perfect creation of the gods, her people believe it that, the dragons in the old times, where the protectors of all races, they were the only ones that could walk the Lesta'lin or the holy place, where the gods live, so for her at least it was only natural to call her in the most respectful way.

“I have to ask, do they even exist the gods I mean.” Finn talk since he heard about it.

“Finn I know you're not a believer but at least be respectful in front of lady Eliazor”

“sorry, sorry Simon okay? I am just curious.”

“Well, I am quite curious as well don't you think Dorian?” Dana who was next to Dorian ask while looking at him, some how making fun of, since they have leave the cave Dorian have a hard time to look at Eliazor.

“Well, mmmm yeah, yeah sure” Dorian said with a tremble voice.

“Lady Eliazor if I can ask, I am high priest if really important to us to know more about the gods and the old ways…. So sorry if this sound disrespectful, but why the gods left us?”

They where walking down to the road but they stop when Simon ask that question, specially Eliazor, everyone look at her waiting, she understood they curiosity but for her it was something very important and she had forbidden to talk about it to mortals, that was one of the last rules, the golden rule.

“Sorry…… but I am not allowed to speak about it”  
“It that so..” Simon look sad, he look that type of person who want desperately to know more about it sadly he wouldn’t know more.

“But they exist then?” Finn ask, the once more everyone look at her.

“I am here right?…….. of course they exist, but their existence it's more complex that I can ever explain in a conversation.”

“And the holy ground have you ever been there?” Dorian was the one who asked, he knows look at Eliazor with those blue eyes, some how she felt a strange feeling coming from him.

“Dorian didn't you heard that she can speak of it?” Kaila was the this time, she look quite angry about it.

“It's true you all are being a little disrespectful to her” Dana with Amelia by her said start scolding everyone else.

Eliazor was dept on thought, she could barely remember how it was, it was beautiful a place where she spend all her life since she was created with all her brethren with his lady and the creators, the mere thought of it make her feel sick, on her almost human form she could feel the feeling of saddness and anger but the memories she had, fluent over her head, she only had the happiest memories of it but only sadness remind knowing that of her kin it's gone and the creators had been in silence for so long, she snap as she heard sounds, in the road they where traveling deep on the forest, she felt danger.

“Someone it's near us” Eliazor said and then everyone around stop with their random discusion.  
“It's true…… 4 no 5 or more..” Dana said as she unfold her bow.

“position?” Dorian ask as he grab his sword and look at the tress.

“Hard to say…… no, they have surround us”

“Finn protect the princess, Simon I leave the healing spells to you, Kaila try to make them fall from above” 

Eliazor was curious how they will fight, she haven’t see them in action so it was normal that she was curious.

Then in a brief moment of silent, 6 shadows fall from the tress as Kaila use a spell that make the tress move at her will, as soon they fall the shadows make their target clear.

“Finn the princess¡”

“I know Dorian¡”

the shadow was an assassin wearing quite black uniform, they fight started as soon they try to reach her, Dorian prove to be quite the fighter, he move like the wing with his sword, meanwhile Finn prove to me more than an annoying companion, he was incredible strong, his defense was strong and very powerful, in the other side Dana and Kaila where not push over, Dana was incredible agile with her bow, she could hit any thing at fast speed and Kaila knew how to defense her self in close combat as well, Simon was next to both of them, he cast a spell that start giving some kind of buff to his companions, making them more fast, agile and strong it was a this moment wen Eliazor realize how strong they where for mortals at least, they fight was going to end soon enough, suddenly she felt as some one behind her put a knife next to her neck and shout.

“Surrender or I kill her¡” it was only natural they didn't know who she was, after all she was wearing a blue coat that cover the entire of her body, she didn't understood why she had to dress like that but the princess ask her to don't show her identity until they reach the kingdom, she had an armor as well, she pick it up from the treasures she had on her place, it was a made of the stronger minerals, platinum with diamonds and many other, it shine with blue colors and it was fit to her body, it looks like it was her skin, elegant and strong that's how Amelia describe it but the assassins couldn’t see it because of the coat sadly. 

“Tch, what do we do Dorian?¡” Finn ask was still holding his position while the princess was behind him.

“Shut up let me think¡”

“Damn cowards” Dana seems more and more angry while holding her bow on direction of the assassin that had the knife next to Eliazor neck.

On Eliazor mind everything looks so awkward, she was there standing with knife next to her neck, “How lame” she thought, this kind of weapons will never hurt her, she forgot to tell them, that the only reason she agreed to wear an armor was to look more elegant in front to the kings and queens, but she didn't needed her skin alone was strong than anything in the world, she felt embarrassed some how after all it was her fault to be caught off guard.

“Drop you weapons and deliver the princess now¡”

Every one of the companions look at each other, with anger in their eyes they wouldn’t let something like this happen never.

“Do it or we kill this bitch”

Now Eliazor was angry, very angry.

“What, how did you just call me?” Eliazor look back to the killer.

“Shut up bitch or I will kill you¡” when he said that, Eliazor grab the knife with her bare hands, the assassin try to act faster and try to slice her neck, but he realize that it didn’t work, the knife broke in half.

“Now this is disrespectful….. trying to kill me with a simple knife”

The assassins back up quickly he didn't understand what just happen, but he knew it there was something off.

“How…. Who are you?¡”

“I could have kill you 1000 times and your body would have disappear before it even touch the ground”

“What are you-” before he finish an arrow hit his head killing him immediately as the rest of the assassins, who lay down on the ground.

“Oh, nice shot”

“Thank you lady Eliazor” Dana said with a smile.

“And who where those?”

“Killer, assassins who care they are death.” Finn said while he was cleaning his shield.

“We have been attack in the past, this is not new at all” while Dorian was searching the body.

“probably from the kingdom that want to take over Revent….. it's not the first time.” Amelia said she look down as all this was her fault.

“Because of me… I have endanger all of you I am truly sorry, I-” 

“Princess this is not your fault¡” 

“Yes, this is a shitty action from those nobles, nothing more¡”

“Yeah screw them”

“They have ashamed us in front of the gods.” They all said it with such force, some how this made Eliazor happy, knowing that there is good in the hearth of men.

“But anyway we have to leave before more come back, it's getting late we should find a spot were to settle for the night.” Dorian and the rest agree as the walk once more, until they find a river kilometers away from the attack, so for now they should be safe.

“nice I can clean my weapon finally” Dorian approach the river, while Finn and Simon drink from it”

“Dorian don't clean you dirty weapon on the river, you don't see we are drinking?” 

“C'mon it would be quick “

“Hey Dorian no¡”

“Dorian this is a sacred place to drink why, ugh god please the smell of your weapon it atrocious”

“Hey Dorian since when you don't clean your weapon?”

“Yeah, it's smell like rats¡”

the group start arguing back and forward, meanwhile Eliazor sit next to the camp fire and start looking in to it, next thing she knows Amelia sit next to her with a cheerful smile.

“So how are you feeling in that body?”

“Oh, it's fine I guess... why you ask">

“Well yeah, since you know you could take such a form and look very…. Eh”

“Eh?”

“You know to women like?”

“I don't understand”

“She mean that you have way bigger bo-” when Finn was going to finish his sentences Dana and Kaila kick him so hard that he felt to the ground.

“Well….. never mind, oh yes haven’t you eat since we left?”

“Oh, well no I don't need to, I mean I can but I don't gain anything from it”

“Well that's bad, hey Simon how long will take for dinner?”

“It would be in a second”

“Simon make delicious food you're going to enjoy it¡”

“Please my princess you make me blush in front of lady Eliazor”

they all sit around the camp fire and start eating for Eliazor it was the first time she spend a night with some one let alone eat along side them, she then grab the small plate they give her with stew and she start eating, it was an experience like no other, she start eating non stop, everyone around her look shock, “So this is food¡” she thought, the flavors, the texture everything was something new.

“This is amazing¡, so this is why some humans are fat¡”

“I see you like it he he” Amelia said with her jaw drop to see her eating like crazy.

“More, I want more¡” she said while giving the plate to Simon, who look quite happy.

They saw how she start eating more and more, but some how they start getting use to some laughs and cheerful smile surround the camp fire then it change when Finn once more ruins the mod.

“Soo, how was the holy place or holy ground what ever?” everyone look at him with killing intents.

“Finn that’s enough, you should never ask question like that ever again understand?”  
“Dorian it's right Finn you are being rude.”

 

“Why? I just want to know more about it…. I mean she have been alone for like what? Hundred of thousand of years”  
“Finn¡”  
“Finn stop it”  
“Finn enough” Kaila, Dana and Amelia shout, then Eliazor stop eating and the look of her face change completely.

“It was beautiful.” everyone went quite so silence the atmosphere change.

“It was a place where you could never feel alone, bright, happiness and calm was part of it, you could see fields of golds and other beautiful things that It's hard to name of, it was peaceful place……..i can still hear the voice of the creators, singing to my ear while I rest on the fields, the warm feeling of my lady touching my skin…….and now I am alone, It's been 15,000 years since the last time I was there, I'm afraid that I will forget about it and even more scared that I will never heard my lady voices….I-”

She felt something, deep inside it was again that feeling of sadness, of sorrow, then something new happened, she felt as something felt from her eyes, a liquid she realize it to late, she knew what that thing was, she have seen it before, tears it what they were call, everyone around her look with their heads down.  
“Sorry I need a moment.” She left the camp fire and walk to the river that was quite close, with this feeling on her hearth she need to be alone.

“Finn….. you're an asshole.” 

“Incredible Finn, really you're something incredible”

“I can't believe it…… you actually made a dragon cry by your stupidity.”

“I lost for words to say to you Finn….. really”

“Sorry…… I didn't thought it would be that bad”

as everyone look down at Finn, Dorian look at Eliazor who was still looking at the river in silence.

“Shes been alone all this time…….. I can't imagine how that would feel”

everyone look at her, feeling of sorrow and sadness fill their hearths, loneliness was the worst thing someone can experience.

 

“Finn you are going to apologize or I will kill you.”

Dorian said with fierce eyes to Finn who felt the death stares of everyone around him, by this point in time Finn will past down in history as a stupid person who make a dragon cry.


End file.
